The Lies We Told
by Megaira
Summary: My hands cup his face, smiling as fresh tears tickle my lashes. "What have we done?" I ask laughing lightly. His hands make their way to my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "We fell in love." He explained stroking my cheek tenderly.
1. Foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my old story "Blue Eyed Lies".

* * *

_Foreshadowing _

_You know, there is something oddly therapeutic about lying on the bathroom floor. I can't explain what seems to soothe me. Maybe it's the feeling of the cool tiles against my skin. Or perhaps it's the smell of bleach that calms me. Whatever it is, I've found my comfort spot._

_It's where I currently am, lying on my side. Face resting on my palm that's pressed against the white tiles, orange maid of honor dress scrunched around my body, it's my escape._

_And for right now my escape just so happens to be a public restroom._

_They won't come looking for me because they know where I am. They saw where I went. And more importantly, they know what I've done. I've ruined a relationship, a few friendships, and a fifty thousand dollar wedding all in a matter of seconds. Okay, maybe not in a matter of seconds. _

"_I'm a home wrecker." I whisper, frowning as close my eyes. _

"_I have to disagree." _

_I didn't even hear the door creak, but the clicking of his dress shoes ring clear in my ears. His tuxedo rustles as he lies next to me. "You're only saying that because you're a home wrecker too."_

"_I wouldn't say home wrecker."_

"_How about cheating fiancé?" I challenged bitterly opening my eyes to see he was lying on my back, hands resting on top of his stomach. _

"_That sounds a bit more accurate." He agreed. "But I think it's safe to say I'm no longer her fiancé." He took my hand, lacing our fingers together. _

"_This isn't right." I murmur, moving closer to him. Nuzzling his neck, I sigh taking in his scent. I need to be close to him. "Why did you do that?"_

"_Because I love you." He breathed, leaning down capturing my lips in a gentle butterfly kiss. "I couldn't marry her."_

_I rest my forehead against his._

"_I couldn't do it." He whispers drawing our lips together again. "I couldn't leave you." He mumbles against my lips. _

_My hands cup his face, smiling as fresh tears tickle my lashes. "What have we done?" I ask laughing lightly. _

_His hands make their way to my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "We fell in love." He explained stroking my cheek tenderly. "Rachel, I loved you before Terra came into the picture."_

"_I know, Gar." I smile, leaning into his touch. "I just wish things didn't happen the way they did." _


	2. Chapter One: Keep Breathing

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

Author's Note: Wow! I am overwhelmed by the response I got for the Prologue, and very pleasantly surprised. Sorry it took months to get up. I was stuck on getting this thing started.

But enough of that, let's go to the story, yes?

* * *

_Chapter One: "Keep Breathing" _

"You look like shit."

She sighed. Holding the mug to her lips, she blew inside the cup trying to cool the tea. "Thanks."

"I'm serious. I mean you really look-"

"Please stop flattering me." Rachel spoke dryly, taking a sip of tea.

"Sorry." Jinx apologized, taking the seat across from her. "Just worried about you."

"Next time try 'How are you?' rather then your tactful greeting."

"Okay." The pink haired woman nodded. "So," she started leaning back in the chair. "How are you?"

"Cute."

"Oooo someone's feeling bitchy."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, setting the mug on the table.

"Really bitchy."

"You wonder why I don't tell you anything."

"Okay, okay," Jinx surrendered, straightening her spine. "You have my full attention."

"I'm just having an off day." She explained.

"That would explain the hat and the grungy get up."

The violet haired woman looked down at her clothes. To be honest, she had thrown on the first shirt she saw, and tucked her hair into a black crocheted hat. "It's more than that."

"Explain."

"I don't know." Rachel huffed, rubbing her forehead. "I just feel doomed today."

"So says the girl who all most ended the world."

"Ha ha."

Jinx shook her head, small smile on her face. "You know what I mean."

"I know." Rachel sighed, wrapping her hands around the mug. "It's just I feel so flat today. I mean," She paused trying to collect her thoughts. "I didn't even want to get out of bed this morning."

"Who would when you have Garth in your bed." She teased, with a perverted smirk.

"You of all people know that we have never so much as slept in the same bed."

"I don't understand why not. You all have been together-"

"Whoa." Rachel spoke silencing her pink haired companion. "We've gone out a few times; we aren't together."

"A few times over the past how many years?"

"He's not my type."

"So tall, dark and handsome doesn't suit you?"

Rachel considered the question. "Garth is nice and everything, but I just don't see myself with him." She sighed. "We just don't click. There's no chemistry."

Jinx tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"There's no push and pull. There's no," The violet haired woman stopped searching for the right word. "Passion. I mean, I love Garth dearly as a friend, but he's a little boring and he's too much like me."

"You realize you just called yourself boring."

"I am not going to deny the fact that I could use a little excitement in my life."

"How big of you…"

Rachel smirked. "How's Wally?"

"He's good." Jinx answered, lacing her fingers together. "He is going out with the boys tonight. And speaking of hang outs, when are we all getting together?"

"Christmas Eve at Richard and Kori's house."

Jinx nodded. "I figured as much."

"And speaking of Kori." Raven spoke offering a small smirk to the orange skinned woman walking over to them.

"Friends! I am sorry that I am late." Kori spoke taking a seat next to Rachel. "Richard still insists that I do not drive."

'With good reason.' Rachel thought, bringing the mug up to her lips to hide her smile of amusement.

Jinx didn't bother to hide her laughter.

"I hope I did not keep you all waiting long." Kori spoke, shrugging out of her pink coat.

"Rachel and I were just catching up." Jinx explained. "So how are you?"

Kori smiled, placing an order with the waitress. "I am doing well. My English class is most exciting; we are reading books by the Shakespeare."

"Let me guess Romeo and Juliet?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Call it a hunch." The violet haired woman smirked, picking up her mug. "You haven't reached the end yet?"

"No we just started."

Rachel nodded. The orange skinned alien wasn't going to like the end. "So how are you and Richard doing?"

"Marriage is most wonderful. I highly recommend it."

"Kori you can't recommend marriage like its cake."

"Don't pay her any attention." Jinx chimed in. "She's just bitter."

"Why would Rachel be bitter?:" Kori asked confused as the waitress placed a glass of orange juice in front of her. "I thought she and Garth were-"

"Garth and I are friends." Rachel sighed in a pleading tone. "Just friends."

"But you all have been doing the dating for years."

"That's what I said." Jinx agreed.

Rachel leaned forward, resting her face against her palm. "What is this pick on Rachel day?"

"No, this is Rachel needs to get a clue day." The pink haired woman insisted. "What guy spends over five years just casually and exclusively dating someone?"

"Maybe Garth just likes hanging out with me."

"Maybe he's trying not to scare you off." Jinx suggested. "I think he wants more but is afraid of scaring you off."

"I have to agree." Kori nodded.

"If Garth wanted more out of me, I think he would say something."

"You aren't the easiest person to talk to." Jinx admitted.

"Thanks…"

Jinx held up her hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, but you are a little intimidating." She considered the situation. "And what would you do if Garth did approach you about wanting a relationship?"

"I'm emotionally unavailable."

"I call bullshit on that statement."

"We are not having this conversation." Rachel declared.

Kori gingerly sipped her orange juice. "Oh it's Terra." She announced, waving a hand in the air to signal the blonde to their table. "Terra." She called.

The blonde approached the table. Smiling wide, she took the seat next to Jinx. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay; we only placed our drink orders." Jinx explained.

Terra nodded.

"So Terra anything new?" Rachel asked, picking up her mug.

"Garfield proposed!" The blonde squealed, showing the ring on her left hand.

Kori screamed with delight.

Jinx whistled checking out the ring.

Rachel froze, setting her mug down. "He did?" She asked forcing enthusiasm in her voice.

"Boy did he ever." Jinx commented, referring to the ring on the blonde's finger.

"That is most exciting!" Kori exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Have you set a date?"

"They just got engaged."

"Next summer." Terra beamed. "I've always wanted a summer wedding." She wistfully spoke, leaning against the table.

"Excuse me." Rachel spoke, quickly exiting from the table and walking toward the restroom.

The violet haired woman entered the restroom, locking herself inside. She walked back and forth, inhaling and exhaling.

She stopped.

Reaching her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end greeted.

"Garth?" She asked, holding the phone tightly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. "Can I come over?"

"Of course." His voice was warm.

"Thanks. I'm at the café on Sixth Street so I should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Thanks." She breathed, hanging up the phone. The violet haired woman leaned against the bathroom sink, taking slow deep breaths. "Okay." She nodded, opening her eyes. "Okay." She affirmed, straightening her t-shirt. Rachel exited the bathroom, face completely neutral. She arrived back at the table. "I gotta go." She spoke quickly, putting on her jacket.

"What? No!" Jinx pouted. "We were just starting to talk about Terra's wedding plans."

"Garth called."

"I thought we were having a day sans penis."

"it's not like that." Rachel insisted.

"Come on Rach, blow him off." Terra pleaded. "I was hoping we could go down to the bridal shop after lunch, and look at bride's maids dresses."

"I wish I could but I promised him I would come over."

"Are you sure it's not like that?" Jinx questioned, with a knowing smile.

"He just wants to talk."

"About?"

"Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness." Rachel shrugged. "I mean, fuck if I know."

"Alright Miss Roth." Jinx relented. "I'll let you off the hook, for now."

The violet haired woman nodded. "I'll see you guys." She spoke laying a few crumpled bills on the table with shaking hands. "Bye." She waved, hastily exiting the café.

"Well that was weird."

"Are things between her and Garth okay?" Terra asked.

"According to her there is nothing going on between them."

"I believe the expression is 'I beg to differ'." Kori spoke, sipping at her juice.

* * *

The door was in site.

Rachel ran to the tan door, opening it and entering quickly.

"Rachel?"

"Yea." She called back, leaning back against the door. She struggled to catch her breath, having run the four blocks and three flights of stairs to get there.

Garth entered the foyer. "You alright?" He asked walking over to her.

Panting, Rachel leaned up roughly pressing her lips against his. Grapping at his shoulders she switched their positions, slamming him against the door.

"What are you doing?" He whispered against her lips.

"Stop talking." She demanded, trailing kisses down his jaw. She stepped back for a moment, pulling her shirt off. Leaning back in she captured his lips harshly, fingers reaching for his belt buckle.

"Wait, wait…" He spoke quietly, lacing his fingers in her hair and pulling her back a little bit.

"Do you wanna talk, or do you wanna talk off your pants?" She asked, unbuttoning her jeans. Sliding out of her pants and then pulling her hat off, she fluffed out her hair. Her breathing was fast as she stood in front of him in her violet bra and panties.

His body wanted obviously wanted him to take off his pants, and his mind wasn't sure what to do. "I-I…" He trailed off.

Rachel kissed him, dragging her teeth along his bottom lip.

Garth groaned.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hold on." He whispered against her lips. He tucked his arms around her waist, carrying her across the apartment and into the bedroom. Garth deposited her on the bed.

Rachel panted, licking her lips. She closed her eyes, feeling the weight of his body come down on her.


	3. Chapter Two: If You Could Only See

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

Author's Note: Big thanks to my friend Candice who looked over this for me!

* * *

_Chapter Two: "If You Could Only See"_

Gentle, loving kisses traced soothing patterns on Rachel's throat as she shook in the aftermath. Eyes shut, she panted tilting her head back against the pillows. He kissed his way up her neck and to her lips. They kissed slowly.

"That was unexpected." He murmured against her lips. She could feel his smile.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Dark black eyes, not green at all. "Yea." Rachel answered, letting out a heavy exhale.

"You okay?" Garth asked, hand cupping the side of her face with concern.

"Yea." Rachel confirmed. She slid from underneath him. Wrapping a blanket around her body, she started picking her clothes up from the floor. "I should probably go." She refused to look at him.

Garth sat up. He blinked once, twice.

Rachel ran, clothes in hand, into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Slipping on his pants, Garth walked to the bathroom door. "Rachel?" He called out, tapping his fingers against the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea." Rachel answered. A moment later, she stepped out of the bathroom pulling her shirt over her head. She ran over to where her shoes were haphazardly tossed, smoothing her hair back. Sitting on the bed, she put her socks on and proceeded to tie her shoes.

"You don't have to go." Garth offered, moving in front of her. He placed a hand on the side of her face, lifting her head gently so their eyes met.

"Aren't you meeting the boys soon?"

"They can wait." Garth whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

Rachel sighed, feeling his gentle breath against her mouth. "I should go." She panted softly.

"Don't." He breathed, taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

She whimpered, eyes fluttering closed.

He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you." He murmured against her lips.

Rachel leaned back, placing a hand on the side of his face. "I-" She sighed, shaking her head slowly.

He looked at her, waiting.

"I-" She breathed. "I should go." She whispered.

Garth huffed stiffly. "Okay." He nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Okay." He took a step back. "I'll walk you out."

Rachel nodded, biting at her lower lip. She stood, following him to the door. "I'm sorry." She sighed, shoulders raised.

"It's alright." He smiled falsely, cupping the side of her face.

"Is it?"

He sighed loudly. "What do you want me to say?"

Rachel frowned, biting at her lower lip.

"I finally tell my girlfriend of seven years that I love her, and I don't hear anything back."

The violet haired woman lowered her eyes to floor.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, raising her head so their eyes met.

Her mouth moved, but the sounds weren't there. "I-I-I-" She stumbled. "I can't do this." She spoke hoarsely.

His head dropped at her words.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Garth smiled, raising his head. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Garth." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm just not ready to say those words." Liar.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." He apologized. "You don't have to say anything until you're ready."

Her eyes shot open as she pulled away. "You still want me?"

"Always." He smirked, kissing her sweetly.

"Okay." Rachel nodded; she put a smile on her face. "Well, have fun tonight."

"I'll call you later." He spoke softly, kissing her hairline.

Her hand fumbled with doorknob as she let herself out. As soon as she was free from the confines of Garth's apartment, the violet haired woman slumped against the door. Her hands moved to her temples, rubbing in soothing circles.

If God didn't strike her down, she was pretty sure a legion of Jump City single woman would. She had Garth, one of the most handsome men in the City, wrapped around her finger, and she could care less.

She closed her eyes, letting go a large exhale.

She needed some cake, preferably chocolate.

* * *

"Wait, wait you know the rules."

"Come on man, seriously?"

Richard nodded, motioning at his shoes.

Victor sighed, taking his shoes off at the door. "I swear you are whipped."

"Do you want an angry Tamaranean warrior princess after you for leaving dirt on her white carpet?"

Victor thought about it for a moment. "Nope."

"Neither do I."

"That's why you need a man cave."

"We don't have a basement, and I am most certainly not giving up my study."

"Whatever, the other guys here?"

Richard nodded, leading him into the living room.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Punctuality." Wally smirked, looking away from the TV for a moment.

"Shut up." Victor chuckled.

"Now, now, now." Gar jumped in. "We have to fair. He did beat Garth hear."

"Where is he?"

"Tell him to bring more beer." Wally chimed in, setting his bottle on the coffee table.

Richard reached over, setting the bottle on a coaster. "For the last time use a coaster."

"Okay Martha Stewart." Victor smirked.

"What has married life done to you?" Wally tisked, shaking his head.

"Leave him alone, dude." Gar defended.

"Does signing off your dick really do that to you?" Wally asked, looking at Richard. "I'm never getting married."

"What if Jinx wants to tie the knot?"

"She won't." Wally dismissed, not even looking away from the television. "Married people don't even have sex, for goodness sakes."

"I beg to differ. Richard chuckled.

"I bet the sex I am having is better." Wally challenged raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing like living in sin to get the old libido going." Victor snickered.

"God, you sound like my mother."

The sound of the doorbell broke between them.

"Must be the pizzas." Richard murmured, getting out of his chair and making a run to the door.

"I'm sure marriage isn't all that bad." Gar reasoned, taking a small sip of beer.

"It's something you do in your thirties." Wally stated. "We're too young for coasters and white living room carpet and shit."

"Sup guys." Garth spoke entering the room. He took a seat on the couch next to Wally.

"Where the hell were you?" Wally asked."

Garth shrugged his shoulders, leaning back into the chair. He focused his eyes on the game. "Rachel stopped by this afternoon to talk."

"Yea cause deep conversation involves leaving bite marks on your chest." Wally commented plainly, pointing to the bite mark peeking out from under his shirt.

Victor spit his beer out, coughing with disgust.

"Wally!" Richard yelled, running to the kitchen for paper towels.

"What? Simple observation." Wally shrugged.

"You and Rachel…" Gar trailed off.

Victor shook his head, covering his ears. "Come on guys, she's like a sister to me."

"It's about time." Wally cheered. "How long have you two been together?"

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell." Garth insisted.

"Amen." Victor sighed relieved.

"Bullshit! We ain't bout kissing anyway." Wally burst out laughing. He reached over pulling up Garth's shirt. "Damn, what the hell did she do to you? Yo Rich," Wally called out. "This is the kinda sex I'm talking about."

"He looks like he was mauled." Richard commented.

Garth pulled his shirt down, shooting a dirty glare at Wally.

"That's the point." Wally grinned dirtily.

"Is sex all you think about?" Garth asked.

Wally considered the question, tapping his fingers against his chin. "Probably."

"You're seriously twisted."

"I'm just trying to prove a point." Wally shrugged. "Marriage is what you do when you've been with someone for like ten years."

"Kori and I were together for that long, a little longer actually." Richard chuckled. "And Garth and Rachel have been together for what? It has to be getting close to that mark."

"Eight years next year." Garth answered.

"And Gar and Terra have been seeing each other for…" Richard trailed off thinking.

"In total eight years." Gar nodded.

"I mean like when you're an adult not teenagers. The teenage years don't count." Wally explained. "Especially for us."

"What is your gripe against marriage?" Garth asked, taking a beer.

Wally shook his head. "I have nothing against marriage. I just feel like it's something you do when you're thirty. You're twenties are supposed to be fun and wild, marriage is for old people."

"Hey." Richard frowned. "I'm not old."

"Dude, you use coasters."

"Hey, I know that I love Kori, and I just wanted to make it official so I did."

"Here, here!" Garth nodded raising his bottle.

"I proposed to Terra the other day." Gar spoke casually taking a sip of his drink.

They were silent unsure of their friend's statement.

"Are you being serious?" Victor asked slowly.

"Yea, I asked Terra to marry me." Gar nodded.

"Well show some friggin' enthusiasm." Victor cheered. "Congrats man!"

"Welcome to the club." Richard nodded, raising his bottle.

"Congrats dude." Garth spoke.

"This is a big deal." Wally smirked. "I call best man."

Garth shook his head. "You are the last person who should be best man. You are the one talking discouraging marriage and you wanna be the best man?"

"What can I say?" Wally shrugged. "I'm complicated."

* * *

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inha-

"Fuck it." Rachel cursed, as the melody of her cellular phone interrupted her mediation. Sighing, she stood and walked into her kitchen, picking up the device and answering the call. "Rachel speaking." She spoke in a monotone voice.

"Oh my god. I just got off the phone with Sta-Kori, and I just heard the news." Toni Monetti spoke on the other end of the phone. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Okay I understand you don't want to talk about it-"

"There is nothing to talk about." Rachel insisted.

"Okay just know I am here if you wanna talk about it. I don't want you going off and doing something stupid."

Rachel sighed, hanging her head. "I slept with Garth." She mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I slept with Garth." Rachel confessed. "After Terra came and flashed her shiny ring, I fucked Garth."

Silence.

"Toni?"

Silence.

"Argent!"

"Oh. My. Goodness." Toni spoke slowly. "Are you serious?"

"…Yea."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know." Rachel sighed.

"What were you expecting him to fuck it better?"

"No," Rachel started. "Yes, I don't know."

"Well I hope it worked."

"It didn't."

"Well that's a shock." Toni snapped.

"He said he loved me." The violet haired woman added shaking her head.

"What did you say?"

"I said I should go."

"Smooth."

"Well, apparently he is willing to wait for me to say it back." Rachel informed. "Which is never gonna happen because-"

"You are in love with Garfield."

"I'm not-"

"You're in love." Toni insisted. "And I know it sucks because the person you love is in love one of your friends, but leading Garth along isn't going to make it better."

"I know." Rachel confirmed, with a shaky breath. "I'll make things right tomorrow."


End file.
